


Smutty smut smut

by Grapeofwrath



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Patrick Watts - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapeofwrath/pseuds/Grapeofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little short fic I wrote in like twenty minutes to satisfy a friends need to have a foursome with Khan,Patrick Watts,and Benedict Cumberbatch. So,yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty smut smut

"You're really pretty..um..really nice to look at" Patrick Watts said. He fingers the hem of his sweater,his eyes darting around the room nervously.

 

"He means you look good naked" Khan said,smirking.

 

"Yes. Yes I-I did. I meant that you look quite stunning" Patrick stammered. He tries to puff out his chest like Khan but he will never have that much muscle on his lanky frame.

 

You're showing attention to Patrick and Khan doesn't like it one bit .He would rather not share you but those are the rules to this game.In his world,he rules over everything,and doesn't yield easily to humans ,but in your world, he has no power.

 

"You're both wrong" said a voice from the corner of the room.The voice belongs to the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch who doesn't quite understand why he's here but when he took one look at you ,he knew he was done for. "She's perfect."

 

"Ah,yes. Perfect" Patrick sighed.

 

"Perfect fruit for a perfect plucking" Khan said. His voice vibrates between your thighs.

 

"Boys" you say,licking your lips. "Which one of you is first?"

 

"Me" Khan said,stepping forward. He doesn't waste any time. He pounces on the bed where you lay naked and waiting. He brings his shirt over his head and unbuttons his jeans before sliding between your legs. You gasp when his cock enters you. He is so rough,his fingers numbly exploring your body,that you vow to make him show some emotion. You flip him over and begin riding him agonizingly slow.

 

"Jesus" you hear Patrick whisper in awe. "How can I compete with that!? He's a...I mean look at those abs."

 

"You'll be fine." Benedict said.

 

You can feel all eyes on you as you rock back and forth on Khan's cock,arching your back for him to see you in all of your aching fullness.

 

"Come for me Khan" you say. You dig your fingers into his chest but still he shows no emotion. You bring your hand to his neck to squeeze but he just laughs at you. Instead of succumbing to your power,Khan flips you back over and drives his cock so far into you that you feel like you might go straight through another dimension.

 

"Is this what you wanted?" Khan asked. His fingers move to your clit. You think he is going to tease you by rubbing it slowly but he takes the palm of his hand and cups your sex. The rough friction of his palm on your clit makes you explode around him,your body shaking like a leaf.

 

"I always win" Khan whispers into your ear before releasing you from his grasps. You are left begging for more as you watch his pert little ass walking away from you.

 

"Patrick. Now. Come here" You speak in short little breaths.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't.." Patrick began to say but he shuts up as Khan pushes him onto the bed.

 

"Do what the lady asks of you" Khan says.

 

Benedict sits in the corner chair snickering at the show. His cock is in his hand and he's pumping with such fervor that you want him all over you but perseverance is needed now.

 

Your eyes are on Benedict only as you unzip Patrick's jeans and take him into your mouth.

 

"Oh" Patrick moans. "Oh..my..oh my god. wow..okay. This is different than..oh"

 

"Faster" Benedict says.

 

"Harder" Khan teases.

 

Khan sinks down next to Benedict and starts stroking his cock too. The sight makes you weak but you cannot stop staring at them.This is a game and you will win. You let Patrick come in your mouth,his white hot liquid running down your throat before you call Benedict over.

 

"I want you both" you tell them.

 

It is Benedict who strips Patrick naked. Shy little Patrick sits on his knees on the bed while you climb atop him and sink down onto his cock.Benedict moves behind you and supports your back as you bob up and down on Patrick. You feel Ben's breath hot on your neck,feel his hard on at your back,and it leaves you needing more and more and more.

 

"This is a sight" Khan says.

 

"Shut up" says Patrick. You take Patrick's face in your hands so that he focuses on only you and your beautiful breasts bouncing in his face. It doesn't take long for Patrick to come.No ,not long at all.

 

"That's it?" Khan taunts. " That's all you've got?"

 

"No!" Patrick yells. "I am perfectly capable of pleasing a woman."

 

"Show her."

 

"I will..." Patrick huffs.

 

Patrick lays you down and moves on top of you. You feel Benedict behind you supporting your head. When Patrick moves in you like a jackhammer,you clutch Ben's arms,your nails digging deep into his forearm.

 

"Slower,Patrick" Benedict says. "It's not a race."

 

Patrick slows it down,rolling his hips around. You wrap your legs around his ass and push him deeper inside of you until his body violently shakes from orgasm. You feel quite unfinished but before you can say anything Benedict is in front of you with his head between your legs.

 

"Slow" Benedict says. "Like this."

 

Benedict's tongue is inside of you.He is sucking you,biting,and teasing you. His long fingers open you up while his tongue finds your sweet spots. The pressure on your clit makes you orgasm but he's not done yet. He keeps his fingers steadily moving in and out of you even as his mouth finds your thighs. One hand is clutching your sheets while your other hand finds Patrick's hand.

 

"You want her to feel everything" Khan says. You are aware that he has come to your side to watch Benedict pleasure you. "You want her begging you for more. You want her to scream out your name. "

 

Patrick nods. You feel his fingers slipping past your navel and down to your pussy. Benedict let's Patrick take over and he's learnt quickly. Patrick's fingers massage your clit.It sends little shock waves of gratification all over your body and leaves you craving more. You are not prepared for Benedict to enter you or for Khan's lips to find yours.

 

A knock at the door makes all of you stop. All four heads snap up in the direction to see the door swing open and a silhouette carved out of the darkness standing there.

 

"Who are you?" you ask.

 

Sherlock steps into the room with a riding crop in his hand and a wicked smile. He cracks the whip in his palm.

 

"Am I too late?" he asks.


End file.
